


Crimson Like Blood

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [5]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Although nothing really happens between them, Biting, Blood Drinking, Consensual, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Slightly Out Of Character [although I tried to write it differently since he's a vampire], Staring, Sweet Taste, There's also a slight headcanon that I wrote for Kotetsu, Touching, [Just a bit], closeness, gentle dominant!Barnaby, gentle touch, human!Kotetsu, they love each other deeply, vampire!Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Never see you in the daylight. Only in the nighttime. Keep me on the down low. Love me in the moonlight. That’s alright. I don’t really mind. Long, you keep comin round. I’ll be yours for the night. Watch me play with fire. Those perfect lips, bright red. Can't get him out of my head..' ♥️💜
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Crimson Like Blood

That night was dark and cold out there, just like it always is, with a chilly breeze. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. Especially these two guys, in a dim lighting again. 

They're alone together now, just they usually are. Just loving how quiet it was, how it's silent. That nice silence between them, a bit of quietness. A warm feeling, a peaceful night. It was just what they needed at the moment. 

Both guys were lying down on the bed, they stayed there, still cuddling. Just resting and relaxing with each other. 

It's warm and nice, calm yet peaceful, with that silence between them. It was also comforting. That warmth in between them, closeness and intimacy, it's something that they love. 

Kotetsu was thinking for a bit, deep in his thoughts. His mind faded, in those thoughts again. He remembered when he found out Barnaby's secret. He knew that this other male was a vampire, ever since two months after they became partners. Although he didn't mind that, what he was. 

He snapped out of it, after awhile. Out of these thoughts in his mind. He had a sweet taste in his mouth. He just had a lollipop, throwing the small stick away after it was gone. 

That's what he always had. Kotetsu has a sweet tooth, most of the time. He loves sweets as much as he enjoys drinking alcohol. That taste of sweetness, he loved it. 

Barnaby gave him a kiss on the lips. He also loves it, secretly. He talked to him, after he pulled apart from that kiss. 

"You taste very sweet..~ It's something I love about you.. it's a taste that's so good~" He was out of it, with his bloodthirst (or bloodlust, whichever you want to call it). But he meant it as well. 

Kotetsu blushed at that, a bit of a dark reddish shade on his skin, already flustered now. Just by Barnaby's low voice, once again, just like always. It was also because of what was said, especially from this and that tone of voice. 

Barnaby noticed that, as he smirked softly. That's when he leans in, towards him. He kissed him, gently yet lovingly, even passionately. He felt Kotetsu's soft lips. That kiss was just as warm. It was filled with that, love and passion. Especially affection again now. 

Kotetsu hummed softly, letting him do that. He lets Barnaby do what he wants with him. His body already felt warm, so very much, to the touch. 

Barnaby touched him, in a gentle way, feeling this from that older male and loving it. That warmth against his own body, on his cold skin. 

That's when he deepened that kiss, slowly, tasting him more. He tasted this sweetness from that. He really loves it. 

Eventually he pulled away from him, apart from this passionate kiss. He longed to do more, although he resisted it. That urge and temptation to. 

Kotetsu made a low noise, especially after they pulled apart from it. He was still blushing, darkly, even madly. His skin shaded a crimson red, his eyes faded in emotion. His heart was beating a bit more. He was staying where he was, with him again. He breathed quietly now. He was staring at him, as he gazed over at Barnaby. He whispered softly. "Bunny.." 

Barnaby almost couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to taste him, more of Kotetsu. He Kotetsu's inner thigh, then he was touching that older male's hair. He puts his fingers through Kotetsu's hair, in those dark locks, feeling how smooth it was. 

Kotetsu does the same thing, putting his own fingers through Barnaby's hair. He felt that softness of those blonde locks. His stare was still on him. Then he wrapped his arms around him, pulling Barnaby over, in a warm embrace. He kept his arms around Barnaby's shoulders, wanting to be even closer to him and stay with his lover, just like that once again now. 

Barnaby smiled at that. He gave him another kiss on those lips. His eyes softened, filled with his love. He was loving that warmth from him, especially. He pulled apart, for just a second. He leaned down, over him. His eyes turned from green to crimson red, into that dark shading. Just like the darkness of night, in a way. 

He was still close to him. He puts his sharp teeth, those fangs against Kotetsu's skin. On that older male's neck. He pierced that skin, biting him deep. Although not enough to really hurt him, not truly anyway. He does it with such gentleness. He tasted him, drinking that blood, as it was sweet too. He loved it. He was loving all of that, especially this warmth from him. 

Kotetsu gasped at that feeling, arching his body. He arched his back at this strange sensation, still letting him do that. What he really wanted from him. 

He stayed there, feeling loved by him. Strangely enough, especially because of that embrace from this other male. It was cold while he's warm to the touch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barnaby pulled apart, eventually, not biting him anymore. Even if it was a gentle bite. He didn't want to hurt him, not badly. He watched as Kotetsu had fallen unconscious, after everything, unable to stay awake. He didn't seem to mind that though. He had a smile again. When he noticed that this older male was feeling peaceful while sleeping. He let him stay asleep, so that he can rest now. 

He smiled softly. He stayed there, with him and awake, for a bit longer. He was still staring at Kotetsu, watching him, for awhile. 

Now he felt different, filled with happiness. Just being with him, around Kotetsu, it made him feel loved. 

After that thought, he was lying down with Kotetsu. He was wrapping his own arms around him. He was holding him close, in an embrace again. In a gentle way now. Just like earlier too. He also stared at him, still doing just that. His stare on that older male. 

Barnaby was watching as Kotetsu's chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. He noticed that, while he got another smile on his own lips. He heard that older male's calm, quiet breathing and silent heartbeat. Now he was loving it, once again. He really does love that, especially this feeling, it was nice. 

There was a nice silence between them as they cuddled warmly, nuzzled comfortably against each other. 

That's when Barnaby closed his eyes, falling asleep with him, eventually. After awhile, they're still cuddling as they sleep peacefully together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot of mine 🖤


End file.
